Look At My Eyes
by numbers.lover
Summary: A vampire Jersey Shore fanfiction. It's going to be mostly Pauly/Jenny.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Since my first language is not English, this fanfic is going to have many spelling and gramar erorr's. If a sentenc doesn't make sense it would be nice when someone would point that out. The main reason why I wrote this is because Jersey Shore needs more fanfictions. This is going to e mostly Pauly/Jwoww. Anyway, enjoy.**

Just another night back in the Karma's everyone was having a good time, even Sam and Ronnie enjoyed them self instead of making drama. After the first couple of hours Deena and Snooki were already drunk and making fools out of themselves. Vinny danced with a girl, who was actually really pretty and Mike 'The Situation' was surrounded by Grenades. Jwoww, was still with her boyfriend Roger and he was too in the Karma's right now. He was standing with Jenny at the Bar with a drink in the hand and had a nice conversation with her, 'till Pauly, kind of, disturbed them. He was smiling which meant that he was actually a good time right now. He ordered a drink and was standing next to Jenny for the past twenty five minutes until she saw a brunette was eyeing Pauly and she decided to talk with him about her, because she didn't wanted to see him. kind of bored while Vinny was making out with random girls on the dance floor.

"Pauly !" she talked in his hear, because the music was just too loud and he would not hear her when she would not do it like this. "Why don't you go over to the girl" with the glass in her hand she pointed with two fingers toward her "I saw her looking at you all the time I have to admit, she's really cute"  
>Pauly chuckled at that what jenny said. Actually he didn't want to start something this time. He was not in mood for hook up's tonight, but he didn't want to get into something with Deena again. He already saw her looking around for him and asking strangers if their were Pauly, so he turned around and took a look at the girl.<p>

"Jenny, she's not cute, she is damn hot! " he told her with a huge grin on his face.

Jenny just laughed at what he just said. She watched him walk away until he was complete out of her eye-sight and then she turned around to roger again. Now they both had some more privacy again.

The girl he just walked over was facing him with her back. He tipped at her right shoulder and she turned around smiling.

"Hey"he greeted her and got a little closer to her: "You look good"talked he in her ear.

She smiled at this complement.

"Thank you. You look really good, too. I like your hair, it is really fascinating.." she told him.

Well this is going to be interesting he thought. She was not really tan, but it did not mind him because she had a nice skin. She was wearing a red dress, nearly like her lips and she head glowing hazel- green eyes, like he never saw before.

"Nice to hear that, because it takes me 25 minutes to do my hair"

She laughed at and paused for a moment before she talked again

"Can I touch it? " at the first sight you would say that she looked with kind of innocent eyes at him

Actually he never lets anyone ever touch his hair, because he does not like, but something about her was different. He could not tell what it was; it was forcing him to say yes. Her Hand was after she touched his hair she asked him if he wanted to go out, and just like a moment before he could not say no. She was hot and he would not mind it, maybe they would go to his place, make out and even some more, bit it never happened like this. He asked her a few times but she never answered him, she always says were would be the fun or that her name is just a little unimportant thing because in the morning he would not remember it anymore.  
>They were now a few blocks away from Karma and standing in a lonely ( gase ) when she started to kiss him. He kissed her back but her lips went to his ear.<p>

"I know you have feelings for her"she bit his ear lop and licked it.

"What are you talking about"he did not understand what she was talking about, but he was surprised by her actions and would not push her away now.

"But she doesn't love you... Well she would never admit that she has feelings fir you too ..."her lips went down to his neck and she started to place kisses on it.

He giggled.

"Who? "He was curious now and wanted to know what she was talking and who did she mean. He wanted her to stop now because in the past 10 minutes she started to act psycho and he did not wanted to get killed by her. Pauly wanted to push her away and go but he felt like being chained up.

That mystourious woman stopped kissing his neck and looked looked him one last time in the eyes before razor charp teeth pierced his skin and he felt

someone sucking blood his blood out of him before he hit the ground.  
>Before he got unclounclious he felt some one pressing his wrist to his mouth forcing him to drink some blood.<p>

This was not what he expectto happen ever in his life.

A few hours later everyone got back from the club and without noticing that Pauly was not even back at home yet. They were just way to drunk or busy with someone else to care about that now. The next day came and everyone was sitting But when the next day came and the cast was sitting on the table, ready for breakfast, mike asked where Pauly is.  
>"I thought he was in the smush room with the girl from last night"Jwoww answered. She was the only one who had a little knowledge about Pauly and his absent.<br>"Maybe he went to her place"Deena said trying to seem to be nit caring about who Pauly is with.  
>"Hmpff... But we never go to other places"Vinny was curious now.<br>Ronnie's laughter filled the room.  
>"Oh come one, maybe the boy wanted some more privacy"<p>

Mike and Vinny chuckled at that comment.

With that the cast tied to change the topic and started to eat their breakfast.  
>Sam and Deena were having a shift at the shore store while the rest could chill out and do other things.<p>

It was 2 pm when Pauly got waked up by some strangers. "Sir is everything okay?" the women asked him while he got up. A dizzy feeling over come him while he leaned against the wall for some support. He shook his head. "Yeah... „He paused for a little moment closing his Eyes. "Yeah everything is okay." When he opened his eyes again he saw the woman pointed toward his neck. He had some dried blood on it but there where no open wound. He touched to spot.  
>"I'm not bleeding"<p>

Without any more questions the passengers walked away and Pauly did the same. He finally made his way home. The walk back was not really memorable. The People he walked pasted looked at him like they never saw someone bleeding before. When he entered the house he saw Snooki sitting at the couch.

"Hey Pauly!" she greeted him. First she did not noticed his miserable state he was in right now, she was just to busy with her water bottle.

But then she looked up at him again.

"What happened?"

"I really don't know, I lied on the sidewalk and some passengers woke me up ..."

Nicole paused for a moment and looked at him, she was thinking but nothing plausible pop up in her head. Also she noticed the dried blood on his neck but she thought that it was only some dirt.

"Hmm okay I think it would be better if you go and change your shirt ... Jenny's upstairs she could help you or something like that ..."

He did not say anything else and just started to get upstairs, his headache was killing him and he felt really uncomfortable because he spent the night on the sidewalk. When he reached the top of the stairs Jenny saw him. Like Snooki, she was surprised but than a feeling of being worried came up because of the blood he was covered in. Pauly walked past her. He saw her in the corner if his eyes but he did not stopped because he wanted to get to the bathroom as soon as possible.

"Oh my God ..."

That was all what she said when she followed him into the bathroom. He was standing in front of the mirror. Jenny was standing right behind him. Starring at him. Eyes wide open.

"Pauly what happened? "Her voice was calm.

First he got rid of this shirt, then he pulled the water on and started to talk

"... I really don't know... I spent the night outside, I have no memories on the last night, my eyes burn and damn, this headache is fuckin' killing me"

Jenny did not say anything else she his sat there on the edge of the bathtub and watched him washing the blood of his neck. When he finished he handed him a towel.

"Where is everyone and what time is it? "

"Its hall past 2 pm, the others went out and Snooki and I should clean the house... But you know... It ended up being me who actually cleaned and Snooki getting drunk"

He chuckled. Good old Snooks, hasn't changed a bit. When they got from the bathroom in Vinny and Pauly's bedroom he sat down in the bed and she was standing in front of him. He was still shirtless because he found it unnecessary to get another shirt on. He touched his hair with his right hand breath out loudly before he started to talk.

"I think I will start to freak out you know? I can't remember last night and I don't know if someone attacked me or of it was me who attacked someone... It looks like if I was bleeding but I have no cuts o bruises "he looked her in the eyes, nearly helpless and vulnerable. She never saw this look at him before. He was always the funny, care- and dramafree guy in the house.

" I think you should lay down and sleep for 2 or 3 hours it should help to cares your headache and the burning feelings on your eyes."

Like she said he lay down on the bed and putted the covers on himself.

"Should I get you something to drink? "

He started to shake his head.

"No, no, but thank you."

" Okay.. Well I need to go now; I have a date with Roger. Snooki is down stairs and the others will come back in half an hour..."

He knows how important her boyfriend is to her and how she even changed for him without noticing it.

"Its okay "he interrupted her, I can occupier myself, jenny I'm not a little kid anymore"he chuckled.

She started to smile and left the room.

Snooki was sitting on the couch when jenny came back from upstairs.

"How is he doing? "The girl asked.  
>"Well he says he can't remember what happened, he spent the night and half of the day outside "she paused before she continued.<p>

"... I never saw him like this before; he is not that type of guy who just gets plain drunk and other occupying him ..."

Nicole took a sip from her water and burlped then. "Me neither, but that's already my job. When is Roger picking you up? "She tried to change the subject because she found Pauly a little bit unimportant. She felt sorry for him, because he got in a fight or something but spending the night outside on the sidewalk was no big deal in her opinion.

"Uhm .. I thought he should be here right now.." she told the girl on the couch and suddenly the door opened and the rest of the Jersey Shore crew plus Roger stepped in.

"Look who we found" Vinny said cheerfully.

"Hey Babe"Roger muffed while walking over to her and giving her a kiss.

Ron and Mike placed the shopping bags on the table and Vinny took a seat next to Snooki.

"Is Pauly back? "asked Sammi.

"Yeah... He's upstairs sleeping"answered Nicole.

Later that day when Pauly woke up. Jenny tried to start a conversation while she and Pauly were sitting in the car.

"Pauly I'm sorry, it feels like everything is my fault what happened to you in the past days"

If he weren't driving now, he would look to he and maybe give her a hug.  
>"Nah its okay... " he was concentrating on the road.<p>

Today it was their task to do the shopping and now they were driving to the grocery. They were doing the shopping last minute and most of the stores which were near their house were already closet, so they had to drive a little further.  
>After finishing the shopping and put everything in the back of the car. Without saying anything they got back in the car. The whole time they hadn't talked much. He did not know what to say so did she either.<p>

The car stopped at the lights and the he drove further. Because of the green light he never thought about the option that someone was driving with full speed at them. When he noticed the light which came really fast to them in the corner of his eyes it was already too late. The last thing he heard was Jenny screaming "Pauly watch out"

The drunken driver hit right in the part if the car he was sitting him.  
>His head hit the window which was now in to thousand pieces a he could not feel his body anymore. He could Jenny calling his name over and over again. Thanks god she was just shocked and had some scratches. She was not much injured because the part of the car in which she sat was not much affected. He wanted to answer her and tell her that everything was okay, but he could not move. He had no control over his body maybe because he was so much in pain that he got unconscious.<p>

**Review ?**

**ps: If you're looking or a really good JS Fanfic you should check out "Round Two" by  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here we go again. I think there are still lots of mistakes. Please ignore them. I had this chapter already ready, but I had to change somethings.. Enjoy.**

**Oh and thanks to Feisty for the review.**

A moment after the accident the police called the rest of the cast to inform them, that something happened to their friends. Everyone got immendiently in the car and drove to the hospital. It was 3 a.m when Mike told Vinny to call Pauly's family. His Mom picked up the phone and was shocked, but she was relieved when Vinny explained to her that somehow nothing serious happened to him and Jenny, who sat with him in the car.

It was Snooki's duty to call Jwoww's family. Her parents wanted to come over too, but Snooki told them to stay at home because nothing serious happened to her and Roger was already at her side.

An hour before his Mom arrived Pauly were already awake, he asked Snooki about Jenny and if she were okay, but she told him that everything is fine and that he should sleep. At 5am Mrs. DelVecchio arrived.

"Pauly, wake up, your mommy is here. " Snooki said while shaking him a bit. His mother looked at him with a sad and worried face.

"Honey are you okay"

When she got the phone call from Vinny that her son had a car crash last night she got in the car and drove as fast as possible to the shore. She was afraid that she could lose him.

"Yeah mom... I'm pretty much okay" he answered truly. His mother walked over to him and sat down at the edge of his bed. Running his hand over his head and smiling.

"That's nice to hear" it was a whisper. After a moment of silence his Mom stood up and told him that she would like to stay a little longer but she had to work in a few hours and that she had to leave now.

The next morning Mike and Vinny were talking to the doctor. He told them that Pauly and Jenny could actually go home, but he thinks that it would be better when both of them would stay at least one night so that he can check up their states.

Meanwhile in Paulys hospital room the rest of the crew where sitting there and joking around. Jenny was sitting on Paulys bed and laughing. They were having a real good time and acted like the accident never happened. Well, they were having a good time until a nurse came in the room and Sam started bitching around because she was thinking that Ronny had looked at her ass.

A moment after the Nurse left, the door opened again and Mike and Vinny came in.

"Well.." Mike started. "The doc wants to keep you guys here for a night" Vinny finished.

"Urgh, why can't we just go home?" Jenny started to complain. "I hate hospitals"

Pauly just laughed at that statement. "Me, too."

"Oh come on guys, it is for your health.." Deena told them.

Half an hour later, Mike had to stop the nice conversation they all had.

"We have to leave now, Vinny and Sam have to work at the Shore Store and Ronny and I have to clean and cook." He paused for a moment. "Deena and Snooki can keep you guys company"

Well and hour later Deena and Snooks got kicked out, because somehow they managed to get some alcohol and got drunk.

On their own, Pauly and Jenny were having an interesting conversation until Roger came. He got Jenny some Flowers and went outside with her. He was glad that nothing serious had happened.

Later when it got dark outside, he was sitting in the hospital bed. Actually he liked it when it got dark outside. When the sun got down and the night lights on it was like reality was not there anymore. He could not sleep. The whole day long he was hungry. Today he had eaten so much bit still he felt empty. Instead of food he needed something else but he did not know what. Suddenly someone was standing in the room. He hadn't heard any footsteps nor the door open and close. But she was standing there. Right in front of him. He recognized her. It was that psycho bitch from that night in which he returned home without any memories. But since that car crash he remembered. He remembered every single word she said and what she did to him.

"What the- You? What are you doing here? "He was afraid, but he wanted answers. Answers from her and what she had done to him. And how the hell did she get in here. This was a hospital and nurses should have seen her and stopped her from getting in here. Time for visitors was already long over.  
>"None 'Thank you'? "<p>

Thank you for what he thought a little bit angry. Actually it was her fault that he was sitting here. It was her fault that he and Jenny had the car crash and for being in hospital now. But he did not say anything. He remained quit because he did not know what to say and maybe because he did not wanted to talk to her.

"Okay, no thank you for saving your life... But wait you did not know" acting like she were unknown she put her hand in front of her mouth.

"well.." started to explain "You died in the car crash."

He could not believe his ears. This woman must be insane. If he died in this car crash he would not be here right now, right?

"Wait, what ..?"

He was confused.

"Oh boy... "

She shacked her head.

"you haven't even let me explain the main part .. Okay, where did I stop? You died in this car crash. But you are back under the living ones you had still some if my blood in your system."

This was too much for him, he did not understand anything she was talking about.

"... Remember the night two days ago?"

"Yeah, that was when I decide to start something with you crazy bitch..."

He was starting to get mad.

"You know you looked tasty and I wanted to taste your blood. I just could not leave you there in the street bleeding to death, so I gave you some of my own blood so that the wound on your neck healed... Well everything would be okay and fine now if nothing would not have happened to you... But you were in this car crash, died and now you are a little blood sucker now..."

"Here" she throws a little bag with something red in it to him.

"What am I supposed to do with that?"

She rolled her eyes at that question.

"You are not really into these whole Vampire things... Never watched 'Twilight' or 'Vampire Diaries'?"

"Why should I?" he laughed.

"That's only for little girls."

She laughed at that comment.

"I suggest you should drink it or you will kill the next nurse which will come in here. I know you are hungry. " 

At first, the idea of drinking it grossed him just out, but when his lips got in contact with the substance his new sense took over and he emptied it within in seconds.

When he looked at the spot were she was standing. She was gone. Just like his hunger.

**Review ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here we go again. I tried to finish this fast, bacause winters break is nearly over and I don't have anymore ideas how to continue.. The next chapter will take some time until its up. Enjoy.**

"You guys can go now"

The nurse told Jenny and Pauly when they had their last examination and they were allowed to leave the building now. Mike was already waiting infront of the car.

It was a mild summer day and a lot of people were outside, enjoying the day. While they stopped the lights Jenny took Paulys hand. Not because she wanted to have body contact with him. No, it was not meant to be a lovely manner. It was because she was still shocked. Afraid that a drunken man could hit their car again and kill everyone who was in there. And he knows it. Since he was a living dead with special abilities, he could hear her heart beating really fast in her chest. She was holding his hand the whole ride long. And he acted like he did not notice it.

Looking out the window, he saw couples holding hands, little kids crying, because they want their parents to buy them ice scream. A skater boy falling, while he tried to do a trick.

The ride felt nearly endless, because no one dared to say something. They did not even realized that they were back at the shore house again, until Mike broke the silence.

"So here we are"

Back at home they received a few hugs from their roommates and later on everything went the usual way. Later that day, Vinny teamed up with the meatballs, organized some booze and their started their own party at home. But Vinny went too far and got wasted. He went up to Mike, Pauly and his room and got really loud.

"Vinny, I think it's better when you leave him alone now. "

A female voice behind him told him so. It was Jenny. Vinny just laughed.

"Why should I? "

His voice was slurred.

"This"

He pointed with his fingers around.

"Is my room, too. "

"It's okay Jenny..." Pauly tried to convince her, that everything would be fine with Vinny staying, but then he jumped on Pauly and screamed: "Big time. Busted. Yeah!"

That was too much. Jenny saw enough. "Get off him now! " Jenny screamed at him.

"Are you insane? The poor boy just had a car crash and is a little bit sick now and you have nothing better to do, then get wasted and behaving like a little kid?"

She was furious and it was better for Vinny to leave immediately or else Jwoww would rip his head off within the next second.

To his luck Ronny and Mike approached, dragged him out of the room and sat him next to Snooki. He was pissed now because he still thought that he did nothing wrong and Jenny was bitching around causeless.

"Pff... you know what I think about her?" he asked, without Snooki and Deena answering his question he continued complaining. "She should shut up and go and fuck Roger. That's what I think about her. The meatballs started laughing.

Snooki patted with her hands on her lap.

"Come here." She told Vinny. He did what she said and laid his head on her lap. Their noses were nearly touching. Running her hand thought his hair she told him: "Vinny I think its better when you let Pauly be, okay?"

He nodded and with that everything was okay. When Jwoww got upstairs he apologized for his behavior.

That night Pauly woke up in the middle of the night. He was sweating and hungry. Not knowing what to do about it, he went on the rooftop to get some fresh her. There he saw her again. Sitting on the bench. Eating a strawberry.

"Missed me?"

Like back in the hospital, he was shocked and afraid. But this time this feeling was deeper. She knew where he lived. She knew where his roommates lived and this created a bad feeling in his gut, which drew him insane. He did not know what to say.

"What are you doing" was all what he managed to bring out.

"I bought you something to eat and a little gift you should be grateful." she told him, while laying the blood back on the table.

With an inhuman speed she stood up. She was now right in front and showed him a ring, took his hand and placed the ring in his palm.

"It's better when you wear it. Or else you won't be able going out in the sun or tanning."

And like she appeared, she disappeared again.

Looking on the table, the blood bag was still there. He took it. While he drank it, he tried to control himself and not empting it like a wild animal. He threw the package in the trash. Suddenly he heard a sound.

"J-Jenny? "When he turned around he did not except her to stand behind him. She should be back in the house. In safety. Sleeping. His voice was a little bit shaky.

"Jenny, you shouldn't be here"he told her "...it's too dangerous out here for you. "

She was now right in front of him and started to talk.

"Pauly why are you awake? "

"Needed some fresh air, you know." he answered her. "And well, couldn't sleep''

Still looking a little bit unsure at him. She nodded. "Come" she took his hand.

"Its better when we get inside, it's getting cold thought."

Before he got inside he turned around to check up if someone was watching.


End file.
